States, Provinces, and Capitals, Oh My!
by Greyrabbit14
Summary: Oneshots that will include stories that take place before and after The 50 States of America. Tales of the nations, North American family, and the capitals. 5o States SEQUEL!
1. 50 Crazy Laws: Delaware

50 Crazy Laws: Delaware

 **Summary: Oneshots that will include stories before and after 50 States. Stories of the nations, North American family, and the capitals.**

 **America has some pretty ridiculous laws.**

 **Lewes, Delaware**

The Zwaanendael Museum was a charming building with its façade gable, terra cotta roof tiles, carved stonework, and decorated shutters colored red and white. It was like a small piece of the Netherlands withing the small American state.

Tim de Vries, the personification of the Netherlands, was impressed with how well the museum appeared on the outside. It definitely looked like a house from his country during the 17th century. He would never admit it out loud but it flattered him that the residents of this area honored his people by creating something to remember them by.

When Tim and a group of nations went to visit the Jones Household a few weeks ago everyone had been shocked to find out that America, Canada, and Mexico were parents but nothing stunned them more when they found out that their capitals were personified. At the end of their very interesting stay, America's eldest state and child, Delaware, had approached him and told him about the Zwaanendael Museum, which had been built in honor of one of his citizens, David Pierterson de Vries to celebrate the 300th anniversary of Delaware's first European settlement. Charity had invited Tim and his sister to visit the museum after her father announced that the next meeting would take place in Lewes.

"Oh Brother, it's so cute!" Belgium exclaimed, gazing at the antique-styled museum. "It's so sweet that Charity's people dedicated this place to your settlers."

"Hmph. Let's go, Emma." Netherlands said. "Delaware said she would treat us to breakfast before we go in."

As they walked towards their destination, a group of young men, possible college students, waved and winked at Tim's sister as they passed by. Emma giggled and waved back while Tim grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her away from the boys, not at all liking the way they were eyeing the Belgian's lower back.

"Don't you think those trousers are a little too tight?" He muttered once the group was out of earshot. Belgium had chosen to wear a tight pair of leather pants that she had purchased in New York City a few weeks ago.

"I bought them during our last meeting in New York." Emma gushed, turning her walk into a strut. "Aren't they cute?"

"Knock it off." Netherlands said, flatly. "I don't want any attention drawn to us."

Before Belgium could reply they were stopped by a police officer who had been standing on the sidewalk a few feet away from them.

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

"Hello, Officer." Belgium greeted. "Is everything alright?"

The officer gave a brief smile and Tim fought the urge to roll his eyes at possible another victim of his sister's charms.

"I'm sure you're not aware of this but it's against the law to wear pants that are too tight around the waist in this city." The officer said.

Belgium gasped and her hands flew to her mouth while Netherlands did a double take. It was illegal to _**what?!**_

"I am so sorry!" Emma apologized, worriedly. "I promise I was unaware of this law."

"I figured as much, so I'll let you off this once." The officer said, waving his hand. "Just make sure you wear something that isn't too tight around the waist the next time you go out in public around here."

Netherlands nearly breathed a sigh of relief. At least they wouldn't have to pay a fine.

"Thank you, Sir. I will." Belgium promised. "Have a nice day."

As they walked away from the officer, Tim told Emma to untuck her shirt to hide her figure.

When they arrived at the diner, Delaware was sitting at a table for three drinking a cup of coffee. When she spotted the pair, she waved them over.

"Good morning, Mr. Netherlands, Miss Belgium." Charity greeted before calling a waitress over. "Hey Amy, could we get two more coffees please?"

As the waitress went to retrieve their beverages, Tim didn't waste time in asking about the strange law they had learned of a few minutes ago.

"Why is it illegal to wear tight-fitting pants in your state?"

Charity blinked in surprise as she sipped her coffee, clearly not expecting that question, before setting her cup down.

"It's not illegal in my state, it's just this town." She replied. "Why do you ask?"

"While we were walking over here, a policeman stopped us and told me that wearing tight pants is illegal around here." Emma sighed, sadly. "Such a shame. I really love this pair. Luckily, the officer was very nice."

Charity smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's a stupid law, I know, but not even my father has managed to get the law revoked."

"Hmph." Tim simply picked up his menu and his sister did the same.

"What would you recommend, Charity?" Emma asked.

"Their waffles are nothing like yours so I wouldn't recommend those but they make some really good omelettes..." Charity listed.

 **I will take requests as long as they are not suggesting a pairing. I will be deciding the pairings but if you want me to write a one-shot about one of my mentioned pairings, I won't deny such a request.**

 **Anyway, I apologize for the long wait for my one-shot series. I am currently using a new laptop because my last one was old and wasn't working too well. Also, I had so many ideas and didn't know where to start so I finally decided to start with writing a piece about one America's weirdest laws in one of the states. Anyway, I hope you liked this one-shot and send a request if you want!**


	2. Haunted Locations: Myrtles Plantation

Haunted Locations: Myrtles Plantation

 **America is full of haunted locations.**

 **St. Francisville, Louisiana**

Louise Jones, personification of the state of Louisiana, felt a familiar sadness wash over her as she stared out the window of her father's car. Next to her, Marianne Bonnefoy AKA Paris, took her niece's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as they passed a sign that welcomed drivers into the city of St. Francisville.

Alfred noticed his daughter's distress in the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Marianne. He gave her a sad smile before refocusing on the road.

"Don't worry, Honey." America said as they neared the meeting place. "We're only going to be here for a day."

"I know, Daddy." The dark-haired girl replied, softly. Louise then met his eyes in the mirror. "I ain't scared no more."

Paris ran her fingers through Louisiana's black curls and her niece leaned into the touch before sending her aunt a smile.

"While we are here, you can introduce them to your _délicieuse cuisine."_ Marianne said in an effort to distract her. "You know I have a weakness for your crayfish."

Louise grinned while Alfred groaned.

"Really Marianne, it's not even noon and now I'm already hungry." America complained as he parked. The two females laughed.

"Well when you only have a little toast and coffee early in the morning you're gonna get an appetite, Daddy." Louise replied with a smirk as she got out of the car. Her dark brown eyes then caught sight of a very familiar road before shaking her head and followed her father and aunt into the building.

…...

"...and zhat concludes today's meeting." Germany sighed while stacking his papers. "America's daughter, Louisiana, was generous enough to make dinner for everyone down in zhe dining area. Do try to be on your best behavior and not start any fights."

He looked directly at England and France as he said this before heading downstairs with Italy trailing behind like a puppy. When all the nations made it to the dining room, they waited another five minutes before Louisiana walked with Paris. Each were wearing an apron and rolling in trays of various dishes native to the state, including crayfish, gumbo, muffulettas, jambalaya, and po'boys.

"Hey Zio Lovino, I made your favorite." Louise said, placeing a dish of muffulettas in front of the Italian brothers before arranging the other dishes on the nations table.

"You are an _angelo,_ Louise." Lovino said, taking one of the sandwiches and taking a bite. When he saw that his brother liked it, Feliciano took a sandwich and tasted it.

"Mmm. Germany, this is delicious!"

"Ja, it is." Germany said after also trying a muffuletta before helping himself to some crayfish.

"Wow, this is pretty good." Spain commented, trying the jambalaya.

"Amerique, how come you never introduced us to any of your good cooking?" France asked.

America only smiled sadly. "I thought it might've been too risky and might expose my kids before you found out. I'm glad you like it though."

"How is it, Lili?" Switzerland asked.

"It's very good, bruder."

After lunch, the nations went to their respective rooms but not without thanking Louisiana for the meal. The southern state then whispered something into her father's ear. Alfred only gave a nod before escorting Louise outside.

Paris was about to follow but stopped when she heard someone call her. It was France.

"Bonjour Paris!" Francis greeted.

"Bonjour, Monsieur France." Marianne greeted, politely. "My apologies but I must be going now."

"Why the rush, Cherie?" France asked. "I was actually hoping I could speak with you. And there is no need to be formal. You may call me Francis."

" _Desole, Mons-_ I mean, Francis." Marianne corrected herself. "I am afraid that the talk will have to wait. I must meet with Alfred and Louise and it can't wait. I am sorry."

She grabbed her coat but turned back to her country. "I will meet with you when I am not busy and we can arrange a time to speak. _D'accord?"_

France watched through the glass door as his capital jogged to catch up with America and Louisiana, who were waiting at the beginning of another road. He watched as they spoke for a few minutes, all three bearing grave expressions before Alfred turned on a flashlight and they walked down the road into the night. Francis couldn't help feeling a bit worried for his capital but he also felt a bit of curiosity about what they could be doing. Why was Paris walking out in the dark with America and his daughter? He grabbed his coat and hurried after the trio but kept a distance so he wouldn't be seen.

…...

It was pitch black outside when Paris, America, and Louisiana arrived at their destination. France could only see them because of the flashlight America was carrying. He saw a sign come into view that revealed where they were. The Myrtles Plantation. The road had led them to a beautiful creole-styled house that was surrounded by Spanish moss trees that looked like arms reaching out to those below them. France watched as America took out a set of keys and unlocked the door to the house. Before they entered, France noticed that Louisiana started to tremble and buried her face into her hands. Paris wrapped and arm around the state and whispered something to her. The girl shook her head and wiped her face before walking into the house. Alfred and Marianne shared a look before following her.

Francis snuck up to one of the windows and peeked inside only to see pure blackness. Now that he was on the porch, he noticed the eerie feeling that seemed to loom over the building and he started to feel the need to be alert. Slowly, France approached the door and he felt dread as soon as he touched the doorknob but his capital was in there. What if America was getting Paris involved with something dangerous. The door creaked as France opened it. He quickly turned on the flashlight on his phone before entering the house.

The interior of the house had a charming antebellum design. Right when Francis walked in, he noticed the chandelier on the ceiling and the red carpet next to the staircase.

"Hello?" He called out. "Amerique? Paris?"

He received no response but a few moments later, he heard footsteps on the floor above them.

 _Ah, they must be upstairs._ France thought. When he was nearly up the stairs, he heard what sounded like someone else climbing the steps behind him. Alarmed, he turned his phone to face whoever was behind him. But no one was there...

But he could still hear the footsteps. Francis was frozen, his heart pounded in his chest, and he could only stare at where he was hearing those footsteps coming closer and closer. Suddenly, they stopped at what sounded like the seventeenth step. Once again, all was silent. All France could hear was the rapid beating of his heart.

 _It...must have been my imagination._ Francis thought to himself although they did little to calm him.

He screamed when he felt himself falling. Pain erupted in his side once he landed at the bottom of the steps. He groaned before looking up and what he saw made his blood run cold. With the little light in the room, he could see the silhouette of a woman wearing a long dress and a turban and even without seeing her face, Francis could feel the intense hatred as she glared down at him. Scrambling to pick up his phone, France dashed out of the house, only thinking about getting as far away from that place as possible. He didn't stop running until he reached the hotel.

France couldn't stop shaking as he made his way up to his room. As he lay in his bed, Francis tried to sleep but his eyes always flew open whenever he remembered what he saw at the top of those stairs at the Myrtles Plantation house.

…...

The next morning, as the nations got ready to leave, Spain noticed how tired France looked.

"Are you okay, amigo?" Antonio asked.

"Non." Francis responded, tiredly. He was pale, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess as if he had been tossing and turning all night. "I don't think I got any sleep at all last night."

Before Antonio could question him further, Paris came up to them.

"Francis, I-Mon Dieu!" Marianne gasped when she noticed how bad her country looked. "Are you alright? You look awful!"

"I had a long night, I'm afraid." Francis replied before yawning into his hand.

"Whoa, France dude, you look terrible." America said when he noticed how worried Paris looked. Curious, Louisiana joined them and raised her eyebrows when she took in France's appearance.

"Amerique," France started, swallowing. "Does anyone live at the Myrtles Plantation?"

"You followed us, didn't you?" Louisiana spat before her father could reply.

"Louise!" Paris scolded.

"Dude, seriously?" America sent the French nation an annoyed look. "If you wanted to check out a haunted house, you could've just asked."

" _Qué?_ Haunted?" Spain questioned before looking back at his friend who had to decency to look guilty. "What is going on, France?"

"I only followed because I was concerned for my capital." France defended. "When you went into the house, it was like you disappeared. I couldn't even see your flashlight, Amerique."

"That's because I turned it off as soon as we went inside." America explained. "Whenever my states visit a town in which there's a haunted location, they visit the place to try to let the spirits know that someone hasn't forgotten them."

"However, it is very dangerous." Paris added. "Not all spirits are just seeking attention. There are others who only want to cause harm."

"I'm guessin' that's why you look like you've just seen the Devil." Louisiana said, bluntly. "Next time, just ask if you want to see one of my haunted landmarks. I've got plenty of 'em."

"Non-merci, once was enough for moi." France said, wincing as he touched his side. "I would rather not get thrown downstairs a second time."

Oh no, Francis was _not_ following America or his states again. He would rather not run into another incident like the Myrtles Plantation. To this day, he shudders whenever he thinks about what he saw inside that house.

 **Since it's October, I thought I'd write about the haunted landmarks and legendary creatures in North America. Call it an early Halloween treat. I'll be making more of these throughout this month.**

 **The Myrtles Plantation is one of America's most haunted locations where the ghosts of slaves and an owner of the property are said to reside. One of the owners was shot on the porch and he made it inside before he died on the seventeenth step on the stairs. Many people have also taken pictures of apparitions of former slaves on the property.**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Strange Creatures and Legends: Rods

Strange Creatures and Legends: Rods

 **America is home to many strange creatures.**

 **Near Roswell. New Mexico**

Prussia, France, and Spain, more commonly known as the Bad Touch Trio were driving through one of the many deserts through New Mexico. Prussia was driving while France was riding shotgun, the latter telling his friend about his experience at the previous meeting in Louisiana, and Spain was sitting in the back with his window down and filming the scenery with a camera.

"Seriously France," Gilbert said once Francis had finished his story. "You didn't have to stalk America. I wouldn't have let my _schwesters_ or Noah live with him if he was going to intentionally put them in danger. Besides, I know Marianne. She can handle herself."

"That's just it, _mon ami."_ Francis replied, a distressed look on his face. "You know my capital, America knows her, but I don't and I am her country!"

"It was her own choice to hide from you, Francis." Gilbert said, sternly. "She did what was necessary for her to survive with her dignity intact. You know how women were treated back then."

France went silent at that and Prussia sighed.

"How much further until we reach Roswell, Toni? I need a beer." Prussia said. He received no response. "Antonio?"

"Hm?" Spain briefly glanced at the map in the seat next to him before returning to his filming. "Si, just go left up ahead."

"There's no fork for miles." France said, turning to look at his Spanish friend. "While I am also surprised at how beautiful a desert can be, you really should pay attention, _mon ami."_

" _Lo siento,_ Francis but I cannot pass the chance to film this scenery!" Antonio exclaimed. "You won't find any of this in Europe."

"Toni, if we are lost, _ich_ _schwöre_ I will punch you in the face." Prussia said, flatly. "Pass us the map."

As it turned out, they were lost. Antonio had not only been distracted by the desert's scenery, he had been reading the map upside-down. It had taken them ten minutes to figure out where they were and Prussia drove them in the correct direction to Roswell with France reading the map this time.

As soon as the Bad Touch Trio got out of the car, Prussia went up to Spain and punched him in the face, as promised.

" _Ay!"_ Antonio cried, his hands flying to his face before sending a glare to the albino who only opened the back of the car to retrieve his luggage.

"It's your fault we got lost." Gilbert replied. "We could have been here two hours ago."

Once they got their bags, the three men checked in and went to their respective rooms. Antonio immediately set up his camera to review the footage he had taken today. About twenty minutes into the video, he saw something strange. He rewinded it. There it was again. Antonio repeated his actions and paused the video as soon as what he saw came into view. In the sky of his footage, Antonio saw what looked like a strange line with what looked like some type of wings that made the line appear to be spinning. He hadn't seen this strange thing earlier as he was filming. Whatever it was, it had been moving too fast. A bug, perhaps? But he immediately dismissed the idea. If there had been a bug close enough to be in the camera's line of view, he would have seen it. Besides, this thing didn't look like it was flying the same way a normal bug would.

When Antonio replayed the video in slow-motion, it became clearer that the flying sticklike figure in the sky was spinning. Deciding that he would ask America about it tomorrow, Spain set the camera on his nightstand and got ready for bed. The entire time, his mind was racing with all the possibilities of what he had captured on footage in the deserts of New Mexico.

…...

" _Buenos_ _días_ _, Senor_ _España_ _!"_ New Mexico greeted when Spain walked into the hotel dining area.

" _Buenos_ _días, Sarah."_ Antonio replied, cheerfully. "Where is your _padre, cariño?_ I need to have a word with him."

"He's over there with Tia Rosa and Uncle Mattie." Sarah pointed to the other side of the room where the North American countries were seated and eating their breakfasts. "Come on!"

New Mexico took Spain's hand and led him over to her father, who smiled at her when he noticed them approaching.

"Daddy, Senor Carriedo wants to talk to you." Sarah said, taking a seat in between Alfred and Rosa.

America turned to Spain. "Oh? About what, Dude?"

"Oh, I just wanted to show you something I caught on film yesterday but I'm not quite sure what it is." Antonio said, lifting his camera to play what he had filmed. He took a seat on Alfred's other side and handed the younger nation his camera.

Spain watched as America examined the footage without batting an eyelash, only making slight movement to replay the video a second time before pausing it.

"What you got on your film here looks like a rod." Alfred explained. "Also known as skyfish, air rods, or solar entities. No one knows for sure what they really are. I suspect that they may be alien life forms, extradimensional creatures, or some type of UFO."

"We've asked Tony about them but he hasn't been able to catch one." Sarah spoke up, having leaned over her father's shoulder to get a view of the picture.

"Tony?" Spain asked, confused.

"My alien friend." America replied.

"Oh, right. I think I recall England complaining about him now." Antonio then remembered. "He said something about a little gray creature with big red eyes that likes to shout profanities at him."

"That's Tony!" Sarah said, excitedly. "He's going to take me to his planet one day!"

"Yeah, Sarah's obsessed with aliens. Even more than I am." Alfred commented, patting his daughter's head. He then handed Antonio his camera back. "Great find, by the way. These things aren't easy to debunk. You got a perfect shot."

 **AN: Rods are suspected alien life forms, extradimensional creatures, or small UFOs. However, they are also known to appear naturally in video and outdoor photography as results of optical illusions from motion blur. Possibly as afterimage tracings of insects and their wingbeats.**

 **Also, many thanks to ZadArchie for your suggestions. I will keep them in mind in the future.**

 **Another thing, I mean no offense for whatever mistakes I make. This oneshot series will feature pieces that take place before and after my story The 50 States of America. I highly advise that you read it first so you will get a better understanding of this series.**

 **If you wish to make a request, please send them through PM.**

 **R &R!**


End file.
